1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a device that makes the vehicle operation safe by warning the operator of the vehicle with the help of an incrementally increasing audio/visual warning process. The intelligent crescendo system (ICS) is activated when the operator of a vehicle fails to respond in a defined time frame to an ongoing event which requires manual termination. The ICS includes a crescendo control module, a universal connection module and a switching device to deactivate the ICS in case of a system malfunction.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Timer activated audio warning systems are well known in the automotive industry. The typical on/off settings of a standard audio warning system provides an audio actuation cycle which includes preset time delays between consecutive beeps or other audio warnings. Most timer activated warning systems provide a limited set of settings with each setting having a specific time delay between consecutive audio beeps.
Timer activated audio warning systems provide periodic rather than continuous tones. They are less disturbing to the operator than a continuous tone. It is important to ensure that recurrent beeping is sufficient to keep an operator informed about the task being performed.
Among the problems with these timer controlled audio warning systems is that they require periodic adjustments between the various preset actuation cycles and time delays.
ICS provides a system that warns the operator of a vehicle to manually and/or automatically terminate the execution of a task extending beyond a pre-specified time e.g., there are vehicle operators who activate the turn signals, make the turn and then fail to inactivate the signal if it does not terminate spontaneously. Other vehicle operators in the vicinity may find the non-termination of the activated signal confusing, thus increasing the risk of an accident.
The present invention offers a solution to reduce the confusion created by the inability of the mechanisms provided in the automobile by the manufacturers of the vehicle to intelligently terminate the task at the appropriate time when the event has culminated. The execution signals are analyzed by an analyzer/controller module which calculates the execution time allotted for a specified task. As the execution time of the task exceeds a pre-set time, the volume of the beep starts to rise incrementally. A “continuous” audio tone setting occurs when no action is taken to terminate the task that has exceeded the specified time.
The ICS contains: a) an intelligent controller with memory; b) a display panel; c) a switch; d) a programmable interface unit; and e) a universal connecting module with a graphical interface to the vehicle module.